dungeons_and_despair_the_tragedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Kuroenmu
"Play stupid games, win stupid prizes" - Jack Kuroenmu upon victory Jack Kuroenmu is a member of the Future Foundation 5th Branch Division and part of the "Recon & Infiltration Unit" of said division He attended Hope's Peak Academy with the title of the "Super High School Level Spy" and had to interrupt his school career due to the beginning of "The Tragedy". Jack is one of the few of his class that decided to leave Hope's Peak Academy when presented with the choice of getting locked up within the school boundaries. After a few weeks of straying through Japan, he decided to join forces with the Future Foundation and enrolled into the "Recon & Infiltration Unit". Appearance Jacks physical appearance may seem intimidating for some people, since his tall and lean build paired with low body weight and his pale skin give him an almost ghost like appearance. On top of that comes his wild and spiky hair coloured in green (his natural hair colour) which is only restrained by his night vision goggles he usually wears on his head when he is not using them. His eyes are coloured in a dark red, mostly surrounded by dark rings, as a consequence of a broken sleep-wake-rhythm. His typical attire doesn't consist out of the usual uniform of the Future Foundation, but a plain white button up shirt with a red splatter pattern ranging from his right shoulder to a bit under his chest, topped with his faded out red scarf underneath a black water-repellent hooded jacket with the emblem of the 5th Future Foundation branch Recon Team stitched on both sleeves. His pants are custom tailored grey baggy pants with pockets for different tools, including a holster for his signature switchblade. On his feet he wears the standard issue reinforced black combat boots of the Recon Team. Personality Jack can best be described as a laid back, carefree but also careless person. He tends to be a bit loud and at times harsh with his choice of words, but he will always help those in need of help. Even if Jack's attitude and extroverted nature hint at a personality with the sole intent of quipping at the expense of other people, he actually is somewhat thoughtful and reflecting over his own actions and how he could have acted differently in some situations. This seems to originate from an incident in the past, he did not yet talk about. His memories in general are slightly ambiguous, as he seems to have lost a good fraction of his memories, that return occasionally if something happens to remember Jack of his past. Sometimes, this ends in Jack having symptoms of a sensory overload disorder, followed by a panic attack. Abilities As the Super High School Level Spy, Jack is proficient in a vast variety of stealth maneuvers and thus most of his tactics rely on his extraordinary perception and ability to sneak past people unnoticed. Jack is also properly educated in first aid techniques and therefore a valuable addition to any operating squad in need of medical assistance. Quotes * "The name's Jack. Jack Kuroenmu. No need to get jumpy." * "I think dedication is one of the most important traits to be sucessful. Even if people bear some kind of talent, it won't get them too far if they don't do anything with it ... Being gifted will only take you so far, if you sit on your ass all day." * "We are all merely victims of the circumstances we are situated in. Some people are forced to steal or to starve, but we can't know upon first glance. All I know, is that everyone struggles in their own way, especially in times like these." * (reminiscent about his time at Hope's Peak Academy) "I remember teaming up with Taylor to set up a motion sensor trap that was unbelievable noisy and spewed out smoke, so that she could pickpocket bypassing teachers for test answers. Good times." * (talking about his switchblade) "It's one of my treasured possessions. I couldn't look into the mirror if wouldn't wield it with pride" Trivia * Jack is left handed. * He is known to be half British * His Last Name means "Black Haze", alluding to his stealth capabilities * Apparently Jack is based of characters like "Sterling Archer" (Archer), "Hoxton" (The Payday Series) and "Deadpool" * The first name "Jack" was chosen by his creator for several reasons, regarding references to other characters: ** It is no coincidence Jack carries a switchblade around with him. This is a reference to a character of the "Threepenny Opera" (original: "Die Dreigroschenoper") called "Mack The Knife". The title "Jack The Knife" is even used by an internationally operating ring of smugglers as Jack's codename. ** Another reference would be Jack's radio callsign within the 5th Division of the Future Foundation, identifying him as "REAPER-01", in reference to the famous British serial killer "Jack The Ripper" Category:Members of Future Foundation